Hellsing
by SilentCatacombs
Summary: Alucard is faced with a strange, vampiric beauty, almost as strong as he. But could those seductive curves be his downfall? Warning: Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Seras turned to the older vampire, his long red coat fluttering in the wind. Still sporting his usual suit, she noted. Alucard, her master, was more than 500 years of age, a dangerous vampire to mess with and a ruthless killer. Sometimes she wondered whether there was any humanity left in him. He wasn't a small man, built, fit and tall, red eyes, not unlike a cats. But just one look at those eyes and you could see the sparkle of a mortal there. Really, he was just another man, working under someone, but that someone was dedicated to eradicating the world of anything inhuman and unnatural by controlling possibly the strongest of their kind.  
Alucard looked backwards, one hand on his hat. He smelt an odd tang of blood…almost rotten. "That's not a ghoul…" Seras mumbled from next to him, "Go back, police girl." Seras glared at her master, "Yes…master," she said through gritted teeth. He was like that, a lone wolf.  
Alucard had crossed a few streets towards the scent to find he was being followed, by something inhuman. When suddenly a surge of power shot forward and tore through him. A slurred laugh erupting from behind him, "That was easy, MUAHAHAHAHA your pathetic, ALUCAAAAAARD!" the man's flesh hung from his bug riddled corpse in stinking clumps, the sinew of his bone looked almost brown, as if it has been dug up and left in the sun to rot for weeks. His eyes were sunken holes, one housing a seemingly dead worm. The rest of his body was too foul to even begin describing. The dripping remains of Alucard stood silently, a huge grin crossing his pale face, "Hah…Haha….Hahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The vampires deep laugh rumbled across the rooftops, "You look terrible, and dead!" Alucard's smile widened at his own joke. The rotten vampire found it to be distasteful and let out a hiss of air through the slimy mess it considered a mouth. Alucard stood straight, achieving his full height, the gaping hole in his chest causing him no hindrance as he spun around cheerfully. Soon the torn up wound began healing, sucking the shreds off of the floor and sewing them back together, like a work of art. The mummified vampire stared in horror as the realization that the stories were true begun kicking in. This was stupid of him; he needed to leave, now. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Alucard walked towards the mess of a man and smiled, showing gleaming white teeth, canines sharpened to a point. The other vampire cowered, this mistake was going to kill him, he knew it, "P-Please, I'm under orders…I'm being controlled…but I-I can tell you everything!" "Die with some dignity. In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Alucard pulled out his .454 Casull and aimed for the things face, hoping to inflict a little pain before death, when suddenly, a flash of white streaked across his vision and a puddle of rotten meat and bodily fluids fell to the ground. Alucard swung his gun towards to the current source of power and stared. There stood a beautiful vampire. Skin like porcelain, waves of golden silk fell down her back as two icy blue eyes stared back at him. Now that was odd, despite them still being a rather inhuman colour…being a vampire, she should have red eyes. "What a lovely night, wouldn't you agree?" Alucard flashed his elongated fangs towards the suspicious individual. She took a step forward, wiping her katana across the side of her loose kimono, so sheer it was almost translucent. The colour matched her eyes and accentuated her hair with a golden obi around her middle. She sported no shoes, though she looked as if she was hovering ever so slightly above the ground. "Perfect night for a bite to drink," Alucard noted. The girls' mouth twitched, probably in disdain. "Despite those beautiful curves, you so innocently flaunt, I'm afraid…I have to kill you now."  
A loud bang danced the area as Alucard released his first shot of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The clang of the female vampires' sword rang through the air as she deflected the bullet with ease. Alucard stared for a moment, but then his face lit up with a grin, as if something amazing had happened, "Wonderful, just wonderful! A worthy opponent!" Alucard cried. "Am I amusing you, count Dracula?" she spat with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Oh, very much so, my dear." "Lyra, my name is Lyra," She corrected him, in her sweet voice, though her menacing tone seemed cute. "Tell me, Lyra, why indeed did you kill that…thing, earlier?" Lyra glared at the word 'thing'. "You wanted to torture him, make him feel unnecessary pain. So you tell me, Alucard, what brings someone to become enough of a monster to inflict such things on a person they only just met?!" He could tell she was some kind of vampire pacifist, except she would willingly kill someone to save them from any continuous pain, irony is sweet. This is bloody ridiculous, her act couldn't fool him, she was just like the others, he knew it, and before he tore up her beautiful body, he would make her admit her sins. He wasn't usually this violent but since Sir Integra had gotten hurt, he felt a sort of hatred, he needed to take it out on things, cause agony both mentally and physically. He didn't exactly like it but he had too, it would only bubble and boil within him until it spilt over in an uncontrollable rage. This kind of thing had never really happened before . "I don't wish to fight you, I can deflect a bullet but as soon as you release, I'm dead. I don't have a death wish…so for now allow me to wish you a good day and good night, milord." She nodded her head and stepped back a few steps, allowing herself to fall backwards over the edge of the building. Alucard walked forward slowly, already smelling the womans scent fade away , not feeling up to a chase, he turned and pursued the same trail as Seras.  
As he arrived upon the Hellsing organizations doorstep, Alucard was stopped by his friend Walter, "Good evening, Sir Integra has asked you meet her in the dining hall. She has a few guests so she also asks you are on your very best behaviour and watch your tongue. Would you like me to escort y-" Alucard lifted his hand, "No need," and vanished, quickly reappearing by his masters side. Many gasps came from the others at the table, small hissings of vampire and devil spawn were passed back and forth. "Alucard, nice of you to return. It seems we have a problem…There is a small clan of vampires along the outskirts of town, but that isn't the problem, the fact they are getting bigger each day is. If we don't act soon then we could be in for an unpleasant surprise. Go as soon as possible, take Seras if you must, that girl does nothing these days, your loner act isn't good for anybody." Alucard nodded and vanished with a dark swirling mist, his deep voice echoing off the walls, "Another time then, humans."

Seras had been ordered to lookout from atop a building. Really it was just Alucard's way of doing the job himself, she wasn't stupid, he didn't need a weak vampire to watch his back, he could smell someone miles away. She looked around the area, noting several vampires shuffling along a dark factory road. It looked maybe like they had their base there. She didn't bother to inform her master, she saw his red coat fluttering on the building across from them. Apparently they didn't, Sera's grimaced as a black tendril snaked down the structure, suddenly splitting into four to pursue each monster. She heard their screams fade as they were torn apart.

So she is here…Alucard thought to himself. That sweet and evil smell still lingered in his nose from earlier that day. A delicate rose with sharp thorns, the blood drawn will be used as sacrifice to purify this world. Alucard made his way inside, taking every bullet and knife with ease regenerating then slaughtering everyone. Soon he was left with about 15 vampires. Altogether that had to be about 47 in this group. A drop of blood dripped on the floor just where Alucard's shoe was about to be placed. He looked up, curious, to see Seras, her arm covered in a long gash deep enough you could see the torn veins and bone. She screamed as flesh was ripped off her neck, "POLICE GIRL!" Alucard jumped to the level above, tearing through a metal fence and breaking chains. The attacker disappeared, leaving the writhing girl on the ground. Her wounds seemed to heal slowly, but she would be fine, "Stay here." Alucard looked up to see a petite hand slam a door shut. He walked forward with a purposeful stride. He knew who was behind the door.


End file.
